1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit device which achieves a circuit having arithmetic functions and, more particularly, to an integrated circuit device provided by using a gate array design system and a method of designing the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, electronic circuit devices have found rapid advances, and a need liar short-term development of high-performance and high-function devices has been accelerated. Integrated circuit devices which are a key to the short-term development of the electronic circuit devices are also required to be developed in a short period and to be of high performance and high function. A circuit for performing high-function arithmetic operations by the combination of various functional circuits such as arithmetic circuits, register circuits and logic circuits, which is one type of the integrated circuit devices (hereinafter referred to as a bit slice circuit), has been developed by using a custom design or cell base design system for high performances such as high operational speeds.
A need has arisen recently for further reduction in development period of the high-performance and high-function bit slice circuit. The custom design or cell base design system is, however, difficult to meet the period reduction requirement.